Pippa's Revenge
by Fiercely Awkward
Summary: Pippa gets her revenge on Hecate with a specially designed spell created just for her. NSFW. kiddies cover your eyes.


Sitting around the staff room table, Ada threw a concerned glance at an unusually fidgety potions mistress with a worried frown.

"Well I think that's enough for this morning everyone! I'll see you all out there!"

Ada turned to whisper to Hecate, who was looking to make a speedy exit.

"Hecate, are you feeling quite well? You look a bit flushed, if you want me to swap you from outside with Miss Bat's origami lesson inside I'm quite happy to make that happen."

Repositioning in her seat yet again, Hecate offered Ada a wry look, her voice somewhat strained. "Oh no, I think I'd go mad if I had to sit inside all day," she replied slowly, seeming to focus harder than usual on speaking. "I'm fine, Ada, thank you."

Eyeing her sceptically, Ada noted the bright spots of pink flushing the usually pale woman's high cheekbones and the slight sheen on her forehead with a critical eye.

"If you're sure," she said dubiously. "Although I would feel better if you popped over to the infirmary before we head down — you look like you could be coming down with a fever. I hope you haven't caught something from the girls."

By now Hecate was positively twitching and obviously desperate to leave.

"Ada, I can assure you it is nothing," she said briskly, her eyes darting around the staffroom. "Now I should probably head down and make sure Miss Drill has some help wrangling the first years before the Pentangle students arrive." The younger teacher had hardly finished her sentence before she literally vanished in front of Ada.

Pippa watched as her girlfriend appeared on the opposite end of the field before marching towards where Miss Drill was herding the first years into two lines, chuckling as she watched Hecate falter in her step suddenly, before continuing towards the group at a decidedly stilted pace. Oh yes, Pippa thought with a smirk, today was going to be _fun._

 **Earlier that morning:**

Hecate woke with sun on her face and the feeling of soft lips kissing down her neck; small hands drawing absent minded patterns on her bare stomach, creating trails of goose bumps in their wake. Smiling as she stretched into the warm body pressed against her, Hecate hummed contentedly as she ran her fingers through fine, blonde hair. Pippa was now placing hot, determined kisses down her lover's pale torso, enjoying how it made Hecate squirm and gasp when she bit down lightly beneath her navel.

Spreading her knees, Hecate lets out a strangled moan when Pippa finally settled between her legs, making sure to build her up slowly, until Hecate writhed and bucked underneath her, breathlessly pleading for more. She had almost reached that blissful peak when all of a sudden; Pippa abruptly pulled away, a smirk plastered on her face at the involuntary whine that escaped her usually controlled partner.

"Oh no, Hecate, it won't be that easy today," Pippa said mischievously as she beamed triumphantly at her confused girlfriend.

"You see, I haven't forgotten about that incident during my welcome back speech at the start of the term. It was _ever_ so inconvenient when you decided my underwear lacked enough _vibration_." Pippa paused, watching on with amusement as Hecate's desire addled brain struggled to comprehend just what was going on. "It took me a little while, but I've come up with the most brilliant spell, just for you, Hiccup. Now, I'll let you figure out exactly what it does. But for now, I'm late to a meeting with Miss Cackle." With that, she disappeared into thin air, leaving a bewildered and entirely frustrated Hecate still sprawled across their bed.

Hecate appeared on the edge of the large sports oval, quickly locating her first years and marching towards them. Her step faltered as she felt a wave of arousal pulse through her, making her stumble slightly before continuing on her path, albeit on somewhat shaky legs. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of the bright pink figure currently smiling innocently in her direction as she organised her students into line.

Hecate really should have seen this coming. When she had received no immediate revenge for her welcome back speech stunt, she was somewhat wary, but after five weeks she had been lulled into what was apparently a _very_ false sense of security. She should have known Pippa was only delaying her revenge in order to concoct something truly brilliant.

"So…have you figured it out yet, Hiccup?" Pippa grinned, suddenly appearing next to Hecate. "I think I'd bet money on guessing you've already figured out what you can't do…especially after our time together this morning was cut so tragically short."

Hecate remained ramrod straight, obstinately refusing to acknowledge the smug witch beside her, much to Pippa's amusement. "Oh Hiccup, you won't be able to ignore me all day…especially if I can touch you from the other side of this oval with just a thought."

Hecate's head whipped around to stare at her girlfriend, shocked at Pippa's cheeky comment.

"Pippa Pentangle! There are children around us and I'm the _Deputy Head_!" She said in a strangled whisper.

"Well, to be fair, as the _Headmistress_ of Pentangle's Academy, I had to give that speech in front of just as many students, and their parents, and the school board. So really, I think I'm letting you off easy, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, but vibrating underwear is a bit different to this, Pippa" Hecate huffed.

"Oh, I had no idea you felt that way, dear Hiccup. I'd be more than willing to mix things up a bit." The saccharine smile Pippa gave Hecate felt distinctly threatening, but before she could protest, she was being summoned to the front of the assembly and Pippa had disappeared again.

Pippa couldn't wipe the smile off her face all day. The spell was working just as well as she'd hoped and she was having immense fun teasing poor Hecate. She'd started slowly with brief touches here and there, more teasing than anything. She decided that during Ada's infamously long speech about the importance of interschool collaboration and cooperation that it was time to give Hecate a taste of her own medicine. Only a light cough and one hand curling into a fist showed Pippa that Hecate felt the wave of vibrating touches.

She was pleased to see that as the day progressed, the dark witch's stellar control was slipping. Her favourite moment so far was when she and Hecate had to show the first years the plans for their flying formations, if Pippa was tracing patterns on the page a bit more than strictly necessary, no one thought to mention it. Meanwhile, Hecate's face had turned a lovely shade of pink and by the end of the explanation she looked almost ready to pass out.

It was late afternoon now and most of the activities were wrapping up in and around the castle. The day had been successful and Pippa was glad to be able to see firsthand how Hecate was handling her torture. Glancing around, Pippa tried to pick out the imposing figure of her girlfriend from the crowd, but she was nowhere to be seen. Ada, who saw Pippa searching, said Hecate hadn't been looking well all day, so she may have already turned in for the day. A quick locating spell had Pippa transferring silently to the high west tower, where she found a slightly dishevelled Hecate leaning against the window ledge, eyes closed and oblivious to her audience. Twisting her hand, Pippa watched as Hecate's eyes flew open, jerking forward with a strangled gasp; knuckles turning white where she gripped onto the window ledge, "P-Pippa … please – I- I can't .. oh"

Coming up behind her trembling girlfriend, Pippa chuckled lightly. "Oh, you want me to stop? But, I know you love it when I lick you and play with your breasts at the same time. Or would you prefer the vibrator again?" With another flick of her hand, Pippa had Hecate writhing back against her, whining at the feeling of relentless vibrations within her, clutching at the arm that had wrapped around her waist from behind. She was so close she could scream, but despite the persistent stimulation, she couldn't reach that peak. Just like this morning, Pippa had stepped back and everything stopped again. Hecate whirled around so fast Pippa thought she might have almost taken the window ledge with her. Her voice was thick and hoarse as she pleaded for her release. "Pippa, no, no, no – I'm so close. Please! I- I need … all day y-you've been... please."

Hecate was beyond caring about self-control anymore; she was certainly not above begging either at this point. Just where Pippa wanted her to be. With a quick transference spell they were standing in Hecate's quarters, Pippa half supporting a weak-kneed Hecate, foreheads pressed together as Pippa released dark hair from its tight confines. Hecate was standing still, trembling slightly, waiting for Pippa's next move, "You've been very good day, Hiccup. I think you've learned your lesson, yes?" A vigorous, desperate nod followed. "Good girl, I think that deserved a reward … but you have to wait just a bit longer ok, love?" Hecate whispered a quiet "yes" as Pippa led her to lie down across the bed and vanished their clothes. "Usually, I'd take my time but I think today can be an exception."

Pippa lay Hecate back down against the pillows, straddling her thighs, kissing her slowly as her hands ran through soft dark hair. Hecate couldn't stay still beneath the blonde, clutching at her hips and back, whimpering into the heated kisses. Leaning back, Pippa took in the sight of her lover — dark hair falling in tangled waves over the pillows, high cheekbones flushed a deep pink that spread down to her chest, a sheen of perspiration clung to her skin and her breathing was coming in large, heavy gasps. Pippa glowed with pride at the sight. Hecate didn't often let go like this, but Pippa had plans to get her to give herself completely by the time she was finished tonight. But for now, Pippa figured she would relieve some of the pressure, if only so Hecate was a bit more with it for what she had planned next.

Tracing a line down her lover's sternum, Hecate arched up as invisible hands started caressing her breasts, tugging and flicking at her nipples. Pippa continued placing hot, open-mouthed kisses all over the torso underneath her and she settled herself between two long, pale, shaking legs. Hecate was swollen, hot and wet underneath her and with the first exploratory lick, Pippa clamped one arm across her lover's hips to keep her in place as Hecate cried out and bucked up against her.

It didn't take long before Hecate was writhing underneath the blonde witch's ministrations and begging for her release. Releasing her from the spell, Pippa whispered, "Come for me, Hecate" and the instant Pippa resumed her work, Hecate was arching up, crying out her release. After hours of teasing, it was a pure release of pent up emotion and feeling more than anything else, but Pippa gently led Hecate through each wave with gentle kisses, before moving up to capture her lips.

Pippa let Hecate catch her breath as she continued to draw circular patterns along her torso, enjoying how the muscles jumped under her light touch. It wasn't long before Hecate was squirming beneath her again and Pippa took her time mapping out each inch of skin beneath her with kisses, licks and bites, leaving her mark as she went. By the time she worked her way back to pepper kisses across Hecate's face, the witch was tilting her hips up towards Pippa, looking for more, "ah, ah, ah, Hiccup. It's my turn don't you think?" Like she had been waiting for permission, Hecate started running her hands along Pippa's body, pressing hot kisses wherever she could reach. As much as Pippa was enjoying this, she desperately needed more. _Now._

Shifting forwards, Hecate quickly cottoned onto her idea and was more than happy to scoot down till Pippa was hovering on her knees over her face. Pippa was more than ready and by the time Hecate sucked hard at her clit, massaging with her tongue at the same time, Pippa gripped hard at the headboard to keep her steady, releasing a shuddering moan as her orgasm swept through her. Falling to the side so as not to suffocate Hecate, Pippa took a moment to calm down, already planning what she wanted to do next as she took note of the slight tremble evident in the long thighs spread out beside her. Hecate had been worked up well all day and going down on Pippa always got her wet. Smirking at this, she moved to straddle the taller woman again, kissing her hard as she reached for the object she had placed in the bedside drawer early that day. With a wave of her hand, a thick, dark dildo was strapped tight in place around her hips. Hecate gripped onto the sheets beside her, letting out an involuntary, high-pitched moan at the sight of Pippa, perched above her, with the silicone toy between them.

Shifting to allow Pippa to kneel in front of her, Hecate quickly placed a pillow beneath her hips allowing Pippa better access. Smiling, Pippa put her hand beneath each knee pulling them apart gently before draping herself over her lover and placing a kiss on her lips, "are you sure?" at the vigorous nod and gasped "yes", Pippa gently grasped the toy between them, moaning as she felt her fingers wrap around the enchanted silicone shaft, and guiding it into Hecate. She waited for a moment, looking for any sign of discomfort in the witch below her, who was breathing rapidly, eyes closed tight as her hands gripped hard at Pippa's shoulders. At the whimpered plea, Pippa slowly pushed into the dark-haired witch beneath her, eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of being inside her lover, while having both hands free to touch and hold onto her.

Pippa set a slow, deep rhythm, building Hecate back up to her peak before holding her there, then letting her come down a little bit before driving her right back. At Hecate's repeated request for "more" and "harder, p-please!" Pippa shifted back, pulling Hecate's knees up to her chest and instructing her to hold them in place, before gripping tightly at her hips and pulling her hard onto the toy as she thrust in. With the first thrust, Hecate's back arched, her hips bucking hard against the relentless and forceful thrusts of her lover, a cry tearing from her lips as she scrabbled to hold onto the headboard, completely forgetting her instructions to grip her knees. Knowing she wouldn't last much longer, Pippa reached up with one hand to rub at her love's clit so they could both finish together. The pressure on her clit proved too much for Hecate and almost instantly she screamed out Pippa's name as her inner muscles clamped down on the enchanted toy inside her, causing Pippa to cry out as she fell over the edge with her. Eventually catching her breath, Pippa slowly pulled out, careful not to hurt Hecate, who groaned as the hard silicone brushed against her swollen folds. Magicking the strap-on back to the bedside table, Pippa gathered a very boneless and sleepy Hecate in her arms as she pulled the covers over their rapidly cooling bodies.

A quiet voice floated up from where Hecate had her face pressed against Pippa's neck.

"Thank you."

Grinning, Pippa teased, "What for? Feeling you up all day? Teasing you till you were ready to combust? Or maybe for making you come so hard you screamed my name."

Pippa didn't have to see Hecate to know that her face was currently flushed a brilliant red. Unguarded with her only, Hecate was surprisingly predictable at times.

"For all that … but for letting me let go. I —," Hecate trailed off, seeming almost shy, and Pippa soothingly stroked the back of her neck and played with her dark, silky tresses.

Hecate propped herself up on her elbow so she could look directly into Pippa's eyes, her other hand coming to cup her love's cheek.

"…You know I find it hard," Hecate said reluctantly and almost apologetically.

"I love you, Pippa Pentangle."

Leaning up to softly kiss her girl with tears in her eyes, Pippa whispered, "I love you too, Hecate Hardbroom."

Cuddling and holding each other close, the pair of spent witches soon fell asleep, dreaming of each other.


End file.
